Buffy contre les vampires
by Gemesies
Summary: Informations à l'intérieur.


Comme dis le titre ce n'est pas une fiction mais une demande de fanfiction.

Pour commencer je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une fanfiction Buffy the vampire slayer x Final Fantasy X ou Buffy et Spike sont envoyés dans Spira Buffy devenant la gardienne de Yuna pendant que Spike se retrouve avec les Al bhed

Ce que je sais est que la fiction est en Anglais et malheureusement toute mes recherches n'aboutisse à nada malgré que je suis persuadé de l'avoir lu donc il existe...

Deuxième est pour les écrivains qui verrait ceci

Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une personne qui pourrait répondre à mon défi ici même je suis malheureusement incapable de faire ceci moi-même par manque de temps pour ceux qui veulent les informations voici un bref résumé et ce que je recherche pour la fiction: ceci est un Buffy the vampire slayer x Kuroko no basket

Buffy Summers 16 ans est obligée de voyager jusqu'au Japon pour retrouver son père biologique et de demander à être émanciper après avoir reçu une notification du notaire de sa mère qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre seule et si elle le désirait devait se faire émanciper.

Lorsqu'elle arrive au Japon elle découvre que son père sais qui elle est sans savoir ce qui est arrivée à Joyce et Buffy lui explique alors que son beau-père après avoir violée Buffy l'aurait forcé à le regarder tuer sa mère avec sa voiture et serait tombé enceinte de lui du viol.

Après avoir toute l'histoire Riko (le coach de Seirin) sa demi-soeur propose à Buffy de vivre avec eux au Japon pendant ces vacances et que son père accepte de l'émanciper si elle ne se plaît pas

Requis:

Buffy doit être obligatoirement enceinte de Hank (non je ne suis pas sadique mais c'est la seule façon de voir Dawn apparaître sans que cela qu'on mette le surnaturelle dans le lot)

Cela doit être complètement sans vampire Buffy est totalement humaine pas de vampire ni de démon. Aucun autre personnage que Buffy et Dawn doivent apparaître limite Joyce dans des flash back

Buffy doit être capitaine de basket de son collège Hemery et également proche d'une star d'une professionnelle

Sa passion du basket ball doit venir de sa cousine Celia qui l'emmène voir un match de basket quelques semaines avant sa mort et Buffy va voir une des joueuses préférés de sa cousine maintenant décédés pour apprendre à jouer (elle fuit demande à sa mère de l'emmener voir une pratique ou c'est votre choix comment elle rencontre la pro mais elle doit avoir 6 ans quand elle commence)

Le couplage principale doit être Buffy x Tetsuya

Buffy doit avoir un talent spécifique à elle à vous de choisir

Deuxième fiction : Buffy the vampire slayer x Shokugeki no souma (je ne sais pas si le titre s'écrit comme cela désolé si ce n'est pas le cas)

Buffy summers est connu comme la pire cuisinière du monde mais si ce n'était pas le cas? Et si elle avait au contraire un talent dans la cuisine et travaille dans un restaurant et se fait repérer par le directeur de l'académy de Totsuki et se fait invité à participer à l'académy avec une bourse et si elle rencontrait et devenait ami avec Soma?

Buffy dois être une bonne cuisinière et doit se passer avant la saison 1 de Buffy the vampire slayer ainsi que rentrer en même temps que Souma!

l'univers doit être basé sur Shokugeki no souma et doit être complètement humain. Aucun autre personnage de Buffy the vampire slayer doit être vu voir peut-être mentionné Dawn ou Joyce à vous de voir la dessus mais pas de Alex ou Willow (et ils ne doivent pas être étudiants de l'académy)

le couplage est à vous de voir mais aucun Yaoi s'il vous plaît

Buffy peut être le demi-frère de Souma à vous de voir ^^ (non obligatoire)

Si vous prenez l'idée contacter moi en message privée avec le lien de la fiction pour que j'aille le lire avec joie :D

Avec toute ma gratitude si vous prenez une des idées

Gemesies

Ps: Je vous remercierais jamais assez si vous faites une fiction avec une des deux idée

Ps2: Oui oui je suis un grand fan de Buffy the vampire slayer :D


End file.
